Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to coated paper for industrial inkjet printing presses that is used for industrial inkjet printing presses for commercial printing.
Description of Related Art
Technologies for inkjet recording method have rapidly progressed, and industrial inkjet printing presses in which an inkjet recording method is employed for an industrial or commercial digital printing press to produce a multiple sheets of commercial printed materials have been known (e.g. see Patent Documents 1 and 2 and Non-Patent Documents 1 and 2). Industrial inkjet printing presses are marketed under trade names such as Truepress Jet manufactured by SCREEN Graphic and Precision Solutions Co. Ltd., the MJP Series manufactured by Miyakoshi Printing Machinery Co., Ltd., Prosper and Versamark manufactured by Eastman Kodak Co., JetPress manufactured by Fujifilm Corp., and Web Press manufactured by Hewlett-Packard Development Company, L.P.
These industrial inkjet printing presses feature color printing speeds that are ten to several tens of times faster than inkjet printers for home and small office/home office (SOHO) use as well as wide format inkjet printers, demonstrating printing speeds of 15 m/min or higher and exceeding 60 m/min in the case of high-speed printing, depending on various printing conditions. Because of this, industrial inkjet printing presses are distinguished from inkjet printers for home and SOHO use and wide format inkjet printers.
Since industrial inkjet printing presses are capable of handling variable information, they can be adapted to on-demand printing. Printing firms usually employ a system by which fixed information is printed with conventional printing presses such as gravure printing presses, offset printing presses, letterpress printing presses, flexographic printing presses, thermal transfer printing presses, or toner printing presses, and variable information is printed with industrial inkjet printing presses. As conventionally used printing presses, in particular, offset printing presses are used from the perspectives of quality of printed images and production cost.
A recording medium which has reduced excessive surface reflection and which is recorded by an inkjet recording method, and in which, on a substrate having a center line average roughness of 0.20 μm or less, at least one ink receiving layer containing an inorganic pigment and a polymer binder, and a surface reflection reducing layer containing an inorganic pigment and a polymer binder are laminated sequentially; the surface reflection reducing layer having gel-like protrusions scattered on its surface has been publicly known (e.g. see Patent Document 3).